Dark Savant
by Zephyrus Genesis
Summary: Throughout the course of life many doors are open to be entered. To go through one is to close others and forge new ones ahead
1. Yen Sid and the Sorcerer's Loft

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters (Except for Sable), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Foreshadowing Rancor, this story will pick up where I left off and detail her journey alongside Sora-and-company as they search for Riku whilst combating the machinations of world villains and Organization XIII alike. What all will they do? Do read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Cyber Angel Rowan , who's vibrant, though brief, review inspired me to post this now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

_The Lord is my shepherd; _

_I shall not want._

_He makes me lie down in green pastures;_

_He leads me besides quiet waters._

_He restores my soul;_

_He leads me in the paths of righteousness_

_For His name's sake._

**~Psalm 23:1-3 **_**(NKJ)**_

* * *

_The glory of the young is their strength;_

_The gray hair of experience is the splendor of _

_the old_

**~Proverbs 20:29**

_Throughout the course of life_

_Many doors are open to be entered._

_To go through one is to close others_

_And forge new ones ahead_

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1  
Yen Sid and the Sorcerer's Loft

"Hey, Sable?"

With a questioning hum, Sable paused her music and opened one violet eye, black head rising up from a supporting arm.

"Why'd you come with us?" Sora asked. At her dry look he quickly rephrased, "I mean, you live in Twilight Town, right?" A dark brow quirked, amused, "Uh…You didn't hesitate, you just came. I was just, er, wondering…why?"

A blink, then she chuckled softly. "Why, indeed. I had no reason _not _to, and thus I had no hesitation. To do nothing when you could do something is a waste. To flinch back is to wither away, to hesitate is to die, thus the only option is to press onward. Your fear only weighs you down, so cast it away and fly!"

Three pairs of eyes stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

Sable just chuckled again, lay back, and turned her music back on. Relaxing on the seat, eyes closed, she let her mind drift into half-awareness, trying to quell the hint of butterflies beating in her stomach. Fortunately, the songs of her player were just right for that task.

Clothing rustled as one of the songs ended.

One violet eye cracked open. _Isn't that…the blue crystal from the Virtual Twilight Town?_

Lying on his back, Sora held the marble-sized gem between his forefinger and thumb. Sable felt _her_ gem dig into her thigh from its place in her pocket.

_Odd…why am I feeling…nostalgic. Depressed?_ Her eye slid shut again. _Roxas…it's because Roxas was the one to earn that gem…and now he's gone…_

Supposedly he was _not_ gone, rather, living on as part of Sora. As a whole being. But…still doubts lingered. _Two people becoming one._ Brows furrowed slightly…_something about that seems…_off. _Wrong even…why?_

A light tap against her leg. Sighing, Sable turned off the player and opened her eyes again. Sora smiled somewhat guiltily down at her.

"Hey, I was wondering," brown spikes wobbled as his head tilted curiously. "Do you know _why_ the King wanted you to come with us?"

Arms still behind head, Sable shrugged. "Probably because I've had some experience with the enemies you'll be facing."

"Oh yeah!" he perked up. "Those white things! Nobodies? You said you'd tell us about them."

Sable nodded. "I did…But not now." She settled back, fingering the player again. "I want to rest while I still have the opportunity."

Pushing play, she ignored any further urges to speak. Relaxing to the engine's hum, she slowly drifted off.

/\/\/\

"Hey, are we there _yet_?"

_That is one of the most _cliché_ things…_ Music having stopped some time earlier, Sable could hear Sora's complaint all too well. Eyes closed, she continued to feign sleep, subtly relaxing and tensing parts of her limbs in turn so as to free them from sleep's grasp.

Thin slivers of violet opened under dark lashes as she observed the others.

"We've been on this thing for two hours." Goofy noted, looking up from his crossword puzzle.

_Two hours? Well…that was a fair nap then._

"Really?!" Sora sat up and pressed his nose against glass. "Where is this train taking us?!"

_A bit more excitable than in the game…_

"I don't know," Donald sighed, "but it must be someplace important, otherwise the King wouldn't have sent us."

Face glued to glass, Sora squinted. "Look! I see something!" A pause. "A castle?"

Stretching, Sable sat up.

A blink. _Darn…it really _does_ float on nothing._

The train slowed, then came to a smooth stop along the side of the island.

"Where are we?" Sora wondered.

With smooth motions, Sable stepped onto green and brown turf. She glanced around. _This doesn't look like much… though the Disney themed Leaning Tower is rather interesting._

Behind her, Sora laughed nervously. "There goes our ride…"

Sable glanced back. _So it has…_

Nowhere else to go but forward, they approached the tower's door.

A soft hum. _Blue armor, black skin, large girth, facial resemblance to a bulldog…_ Sable smothered a snicker.

Donald looked curiously up at the figure peeking through the doors. "What's goin' on?"

A malicious chuckle. Sable could almost _hear_ the music for this encounter start playing in her ears.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower is as _big_ and _tough_ as they say." Back still to them, his voice took on an almost conspiratorial tone, "Word is he's a real powerful sorcerer." Another chuckle. "Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for _me._ See-" his tone dropped again. "-it won't matter how strong he is-once he's a Heartless he'll do as I say!"

"A Heartless?!" Donald echoed, eyes wide. Reflexively, they dropped into offensive stances.

A nod, "That's right; they're those things that come outta the Darkness in folks' hearts. Why-" A fat finger waved through the air. "-with all those Heartless at her side," A fist punched the air for emphasis, "my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer _everything."_

The trio straightened, amusement flittering across their faces.

"And since I got me a debt to pay-"

They exchanged knowing glances.

"I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an _army_ of Heartless, special for her." A pause, a scoff, then a dismissive wave of a meaty hand. "Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? " Another wave. "Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

"You outta find something nicer to do." Goofy rebuked.

"Oh yeah?" He turned around. "Says who? Wha-" Eyes landed on the quartet, then widened almost comically as he reared back. "-_aaah_! It's you!"

Donald and Goofy jerked back with equal surprise. "Pete?"

A fat finger jabbed in their direction. "What are you two nimrods doin' here?!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Donald retorted sharply.

Sora glanced between the two. "You know him?"

"We sure do." Goofy looked at Sora, worry in his eyes. "Pete's been causin' trouble for ages!" He looked back at the fuming Pete, "His Majesty banished him into another dimension a long time ago." A thoughtful look. "I wonder how he escaped…"

An evil cackle. "You wanna know, eh?" A sneer, bulldog-face contorting into a smug look. "Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world-" He stopped, arms spreading wide. "-no, no, no, no, _all_ worlds-are gonna belong to yours truly." A brief pause. "Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

"Maleficent…huh." An almost coy hum, a gleam entering sky blue eyes.

Violet flickered between them, then Sable sighed. _Oh boy, here he goes…_

The trio exchanged looks and broke into a fit of snickers.

Puffing up, Pete glared. "What are you laughing at?!" A menacing fist rose. "Why, Maleficent's power is so great-"

"She's toast." Sora interrupted, snickers only just suppressed.

Pete jerked back as if slapped, eyes wide.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy added.

"Whaddaya mean!?" Light dawned and an accusatory finger was jabbed at them. "You!" Beady eyes narrowed. "So you're the ones that did it!"

"Well…" Arms folded innocently behind brown spikes. "We mighta had _something_ to do with it."A coy grin.

Tendons bulged as fists clenched. Pete shook with fury. "Heartless Squad! Round up!"

Shadows swam, then lunged.

/\/\/\

Slender fingers brushed off imaginary dust. _Well _that_ was boring._ A pause. _And now I'm feeling all wound up._

"You just wait!"

Sable turned and watched as Pete proceeded to have a tantrum. Limbs trembling violently, he stomped his foot. "Nobody, and I do mean _nobody_, messes with the mighty Pete!"

Sable bit her lip, forcing down an amused smirk. _Nobody? Oh how wonderfully satirical._

Sora rolled his eyes. "So, _mighty _Pete-" Blue eyes glanced at the looming tower. "-who lives in this tower anyway?"

Pete stumbled. "Ya don't know, eh?" He straightened up, suddenly bored. "Well, it's old Yen Sid." An anticipatory smirk formed as beady eyes gazed up wickedly. "'Course, he's probably a Heartless by now!"

_Wow…I didn't think Donald's mouth could drop that far…_

"Master Yen Sid lives _here_?" In a blur of feathers, the duck shot through the tower doors.

Sora stared at the open door, eyes questioning.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher." Goofy explained.

"Wow." Now Sora looked curious. "Sounds powerful!"

Pete forgotten entirely, the two raced into the tower after Donald. The antagonist's broad jaw dropped. Then, swelling up with fury, he charged forward-

-Froze in the grasp of a piercing violet stare.

_Malicious shadows laughing. Mocking.  
Thin ice ready to shatter and the endless abyss swallow him up-_

Sable looked away, smug, and then leisurely sauntered up the steps towards the spiral staircase beyond. _I love it when that works._

Pete stood rooted, eyes wide and in a cold sweat, in her wake.

/\/\/\

…_They left me behind._ Annoyance flaring, Sable rounded a bend of the stairs-

Paused, blinking slowly at the bright rend in the air before her. Her skin prickled uncomfortably.

_A portal,_ a grimace, _So many things could go wrong with this…_

She stepped through, and right into a sense of vertigo as the ground literally swayed under her feet. _A floating staircase…_violet eyes noticed a thick door a quarter turn up and nothing past it. O_r part of one anyway._ Her gaze traveled up the brick interior of the tower. More quarter-ring staircases lay suspended above, each with their own set of portals.

Her leg was beginning to throb at the mere thought of ascending the fantastical staircase. But she had to if she wanted to catch up. Sighing, she ran after the others.

Fortunately, despite hindrance from her leg, she caught up just as they were passing through the door to the room beyond.

_This could be remodeled into a nursery._ Was Sable's first impression of the room.

Hexagonal shapes flickered. An obstructing barrier.

Her neck prickled. Hand lashing out, whip cracking, she glanced back. The unlucky Shadow lay suspended, pierced by the whip, before dissolving.

Another sigh._ And here we go again._

Lightning struck and blades flashed as the whir of a flying shield filled the air. Within moments the opponents were gone.

Pathway cleared, they passed the threshold.

/\/\/\

_Greedy claws grasp, miss_

_Silver shines, key descends, scatter_

_Rattle, a hiss, frustration mounts_

'_Round ascend, steps mount on_

_Twist, duck, dart, an upward swing_

_Shield flies, spinning, cutting, returning_

_A beating magnet, a lure too sweet_

_Passage ahead, trail to heed_

_A dark wing flies, through enemy it thrives_

_Ozone splits, lightning cracks, hair on-end._

_Squirming, writhing; rise again Shadow's claw._

_Latch yields, a new ground to enter_

_Shadows surge and armor clanks_

_Red claws blocked, helmet dented_

_Annoyance, arm extends:_

_Crack, a snap, a whip twirls, pierces, rends _

_Shadows yield, retreat. Another time._

Moon-like lamps cast a gentle light as the last Shadow faded.

_Alright, once is expected, twice is coincidence, but that was ridiculous._ Facial tic prominent, Sable dismissed Soul Eater. _The Heartless were _aiming_ for _me._ Specifically._ A sideways glance to the room's other occupants. _I don't think they noticed, though._ With a restrained sigh she massaged the bridge of her nose to try and hold back a growing headache.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless!"

Blinking, Sable turned her gaze to the fuming duck.

Indignant hands planted on hips. "Things haven't changed one _bit_!" A webbed foot stomped the ground for emphasis.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job then." Goofy remarked practically.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Disheartened, blue eyes dimmed.

"As long as evil lurks in the hearts of men-" Long strides towards the last door, Sable gave the others only a passing glance. "-conflict arises, trouble stirs, and the struggle continues."

The door swung open.

/\/\/\

Standing at stiff attention, Donald and Goofy both saluted before bowing low, gazes ground-ward. Wizened eyes studied them, a trace of approval shining.

"Master Yen Sid, it's an honor." Donald spoke reverently.

_He looks just like he did in Fantasia…_ Sable noted absently, remaining upright though she nodded politely.

"Hey there." Sora smiled completely at ease with his arms laced behind his head.

Lips twitched. _Good old Sora. Formality is a foreign thing to you, isn't it?_

Beady eyes snapped up, aghast. "Sora! Show some respect!" Donald rebuked sharply. Sable rolled her eyes as Sora flinched, startled.

Yen Sid waved off the unintentional show of disrespect. Then, with a light wave of his hand, four chairs materialized opposite him at the table.

_Not as uptight as he looks, it seems._

"So, you are Sora." A gesture to the chairs, "You four must be tired from your long journey."

A soft flash of light, though how a flash of light could be described as _soft_ was a mystery, encased the area. It faded to reveal additions that had not been there previously.

_Wow, snacks included?_ Sable eyed the soft cakes and assorted side trays. _Well…seems he's reserved with his stature and thoughtful to boot._

"And you must be the Chosen of Darkness, Sable."

Her eyes snapped up as the other's snapped to her, all surprised. Although…

_Donald seems more suspicious now._ Sable noted from her peripheral vision. A pause, then she calmly picked up a utensil, ignoring the looks.

"Did you see the King?"

"Yes, we did, Master." Goofy affirmed. "But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"He had to leave for his next destination…" Donald sighed, watching an animated teapot poor tea.

"Well-" An understanding nod. "-it means he still has unfinished business."

"Unfinished business?" The mage echoed.

Another nod. "Thanks to your good work…the Heartless were stopped from spilling over out of the Darkness into the World."

Suddenly bashful, Sora flushed as his friends elbowed him, each wearing a conspiratory grin.

Aged eyes were alight with both wisdom and sympathy. "However…the world is facing another serious problem."

Silverware stopped clattering.

"The Nobodies. Have you heard of them?"

A nod. Blue eyes glanced at Sable before settling on the sorcerer again. "That's what Sable called the white things that attacked us at the station."

Sable pointedly kept her attention on her food.

A directive finger raised up and light danced across the digit. Then a responding glow appeared over Donald's plate. Sable blinked, a corner of her lips quirking.

_A mini-Shadow, how cute._

"When the heart is consumed by Darkness-" The sorcerer lectured. "-it separates from the body and becomes something known as a Heartless."

A crooked antenna twitched.

"A Heartless has no reason."

The mini-Shadow comically mauled an artichoke, clawing at the vegetable's aptly shaped 'heart'. Sable kept her head low, sniggering softly as Donald squawked in outrage and started dueling the illusion with his fork.

"Now, I'll let Sable continue the explanation."

Sable choked on her food. Helpfully, Sora reached over the slapped her on the back. A hard swallow, violet eyes sent a grateful look at Sora before looking balefully at the sorcerer. She sighed, then began to speak.

"As was just said, a Heart taken from the Body becomes the mindless, instinctive Heartless. However, they are only half the equation." Her empty plate was pushed forward. "What happens to the Body and Soul once the Heart is removed?" A shrug. "In most cases they just fade away, unable to function due to the shock. But, when a person with a strong will loses their Heart their body will continue to function and live, though generally they will regress to a more…primitive shape, which has been coined the alias 'Nobody'.

Aged fingers snapped once again, and more light flashed.

"Those are the things that attacked us!"

Sable nodded. "Those are the Nobody variation of a Shadow Heartless, called a Dusk. While the mind was lost when they regressed to this they still have the ability to think and plan, executing strategies and working together with other Nobodies. They are also, as you undoubtedly noticed, far stronger than the average Heartless, making them much more dangerous opponents. However-

Another snap, and holograms of familiar dark cloaks formed.

"On occasion there will be someone with a will strong enough to retain their shape as well as their mind. They are the strongest, smartest Nobodies, able to effortlessly command lesser Nobodies."

"Like Maleficent and the Heartless." Goofy noted.

A nod. "Over a decade ago thirteen such Nobodies, all sharing a common goal, formed an alliance, they call themselves Organization XIII." A vague gesture towards the holograms. "As you can see, they are easily distinguishable by their chosen attire. Another give away is their names, all of which possess the letter 'X' and are an anagram of the name they had prior to losing their Hearts."

Pausing again, she shot them a warning look. "They greatly dwarf the lesser Nobodies in regards to skill and raw power, so don't underestimate them if you want to stay alive. Some of the members will _kill_ you, should they get the chance."

A hand strayed to her throbbing leg.

"Sable…" Goofy inquired softly. "What happened to your leg? I noticed it's been causin' you a lot of trouble."

"A couple days ago an Organization member infiltrated a competition I was entered in… He was much stronger and faster than I was, the only reason why I survived was because of an odd twist of luck that drove him off."

Silence, then-

"So-" Sora began. "-we have to fight _thirteen_ Nobodies like _that_?" Tan skin turned sallow. "We could hardly fight off the ones at the station."

"Not thirteen." Sable corrected. "Five were killed last year, and one, possibly two, have gone rogue. So there's only…six or seven to deal with."

Sora did not seem all that reassured.

Then Yen Sid spoke up. "You said they joined to reach a common goal, do you know what that is?"

A nod. "They are attempting to regain their hearts. They believe…" Sable hesitated, bracing. "They believe that if they get control over Kingdom Hearts, then that desire will become reality."

_Ouch…my ears…_ Sable winced in the wake of the trio's dismayed cries.

"So they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to Darkness." Yen Sid added. "An empty vessel whose Heart has been stolen away…A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence-for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all."

Sable frowned as the sorcerer continued along that line of thought. "Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only _pretend_ to have hearts. You must _not_ be deceived!"

Blue eyes stared at the holograms. "Nobodies…" A soft whisper. "They don't exist."

Frown deepening, Sable spoke up. "I wouldn't say that. If they didn't exist then we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place." She reasoned. "They still have their Souls and their will to live, which is something the Heartless lack. So they still exist as you and I do, they're just-" Pausing, she searched for the right word. "—broken."

A grunt, Yen Sid and Sable stared eye-to-eye for several moments, both certain they were correct. Finally, Yen Sid nonverbally declared it a draw and changed the topic. A hand gestured vaguely and a large book appeared on the desk as the food and silverware vanished.

"This book contains valuable knowledge for your journey." He informed, leaning back in his seat, "Study it carefully."

"_The Beginning"_

_Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was... for all the answers are within._

"_Interlude"_

_A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between." What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps... for there all confusion will end._

"_The Future Story"_

_Will the day come that this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over... and everything will begin._

A shudder lanced through Sable. A hand reached up and clenched her chest. _That…really strikes a chord._

"Everything's connected…" She murmured. "And yet…in some way, nothing is…our hearts and memories bind us together."

"Wait a sec…" Sora began, puzzled. "How come there are still Heartless running around?"

"Heartless are Darkness made real-the Darkness still lingers in every Heart." Yen Sid explained. "As long as Darkness exists in every heart, it will be difficult to defeat them."

A look of dawning. "Gawrsh, that means…if everyone's heart was filled with light, the Heartless'd go away." At Goofy's comment, Sora's eyes glazed over wistfully.

An echo of pain stirred goose bumps over her skin as Sable winced, remembering how just a trace amount of Light burned her. _That would be…terrible._ A slight shiver. _Besides, there were no Heartless before Ansem's experiments, it tipped the balance and warped things that had otherwise not caused trouble. Like introducing an alien species into a new ecosystem…and letting it run rampant with no natural enemies._

But…how could she possibly explain that to them?

"The King sensed the danger and journeyed forth to fight it." Yen Sid stated. "He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling across the world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

"Then I guess we better find the King first!" Sora reasoned. "He should know where Riku is too. 'Cause the two of them were together in the Realm of Darkness when we closed the door." A wry smile. "You know, after defeating Ansem."

_I will _not_ start snickering at his ignorance. _

Yen Sid nodded. "So, before you go-" A gesture to a large door. "-you will need more suitable traveling clothes." Amused eyes looked over Sora's attire. "Those look a bit too small for you."

Blushing, Sora glanced at his clothes as if not noticing their state before then. Sable sniggered.

"And yours look like they're about to fall apart, Sable."

Violet studied the large tears in cloth and shrugged. "True enough." _These won't last another fight…how on earth did Sora's survive the Heartless invasion _and_ Castle Oblivion?_

"Through there, you will find three good fairies." Yen Sid continued. "If you ask, they'll create more appropriate garments for the two of you-wait a moment, Sable."

Halfway out of her seat, Sable paused as the others went to the other room.

"As I'm sure you're already aware, as a chosen of Darkness, you have a different path to follow than Sora."

_True._ Darkness coalesced and Soul Eater appeared.

"I suspected as much." She admitted. "A Keyblade would mean helping Sora with the doors..." A shrug. "But I got Soul Eater and Breath Guard instead, so I'm not quite sure what I'll have to do."

"Breath Guard?" Dark eyes looked curious.

"A Light counterpart of Soul Eater…it saved my life in my fight with the Organization, but I haven't been able to summon it since." Soul Eater vanished and the hand moved to rub her arm.

"You may wish to ask the three good fairies to help you with your wounds." Yen Sid suggested. "They would be a hindrance in the battles to come."

_No kidding._ A polite bow, then Sable followed the others through the doorway.

"-your garments also have other powers-" the fairy in red, Flora if Sable remembered correctly. "-but you will have to discover what they are as you continue your journey."

_I remember these three, from Disney "Sleeping Beauty"._

A sudden flash of light. Sable flinched back, momentarily blinded. Blinking stars out of her eyes, she got her first real look at Sora's new outfit.

_Those clothes are even cooler in person…and are _certainly_ better than his old ones._ A too-small jumpsuit simply didn't do the teenager justice. What he had now was much better. Was it ironic to think that black was a good look for him? Accented by the white and yellow/gold, lining and straps respectively, he looked quite, as the fairies put it, _'dashing'._

"Okay-" Sora was nodding. "-I'll do my best. Thanks a lot!" He turned and smiled at Sable as he approached the door. "Your turn, Sable."

"Have fun." Donald snickered, following him.

Puzzled, she watched them go. _What was that about?_

"Oh!" Sable looked back at the exclamation. "You must be Sable."

Blinking, she nodded.

"You'll be wanting new clothes too?"

Another nod, then a thoughtful pause. "Yen Sid also hinted that you could-" She hesitated. "-help me with my present condition?"

Eyes filled with pity. "Oh yes, the injuries from your dealings with the Organization. Poor dear, of course we'll help you."

"What would you like dear?" The green fairy, Fauna, inquired softly. "Something like Sora's?"

A negative shake. "No…nothing flashy. I doubt my Darkness would let it work…correctly, with me." _Light burns me…and I'd rather avoid the risk of getting stuck in Anti-Form. That would be…unpleasant, to say the least._

Three wands were brandished high.

"Alright dears-" Flora instructed. "-all together now, and no more squabbling."

Red, blue, and green flashed and Light flared up.

Her skin burned as if seared, it was all she could do not to _hiss_ in pain, settling only for shielding her eyes. Then, through the intense burn, her injuries grew warm, pleasantly so. The constant throbbing, the restrictive hindrance she had grudgingly gotten used to, faded away.

"Wow…" A soft murmur.

"Yes, very dashing." Equally soft agreement.

Slowly blinking back stars, Sable lowered her arms, then glanced down at herself. _Black and white color scheme, not bad… Oh!_ Partially gloved hands reached up and tenderly felt the Nobody Pendant. _The necklace stayed._ A pause._ Pity the chlamys didn't, though I like these sleeves._

There were some parallels to Sora's outfit, such as the item pack on her thigh and her fingerless gloves, but other than those, not many.

Gingerly, she tested her mobility, thrilled by the lack of pain. _A padded vest…a kind of light armor, I suppose. This scarf is nice too, might be useful at some point._ An experimental kick, to test mobility. Vents along the inner hem of her lower pant leg flapped with the movement. Sable hummed, expression thoughtful. _ That'll explain the belts above my knees._

"Thank you." She said aloud, bowing gratefully.

Benign smiles were her answers.

"Now these aren't regular garments." Flora began.

"They have very special powers." Fauna continued.

"Since you didn't want the same things we gave Sora-" The blue one, Merryweather, spoke up for the first time. "-we increased its defensive abilities so you'll be less prone to injury. However-" A warning look. "-you must still be careful. Cutting blows will still cause you harm if you are struck hard enough."

Then Flora took over. "They will never tear or get dirty. They also have other abilities too, but you'll need to discover those on your own."

Sable bowed again. "Thank you, very much."

Spinning on the ball of her foot, Sable went to rejoin the others.

/\

_Come, my children, and listen to me, _

_and I will teach you to fear the Lord. _

_Do any of you want to live _

_a life that is long and good?_

_Then watch your tongue! _

_Keep your lips from telling lies! _

_Turn away from evil and do good. _

_Work hard at living in peace with others_.

**~Psalm 34:11-14**

**/\/\/\**

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

/\

**WARNING**:_** As I am presently in the middle of Stalking Horse Games, this story will be updated only sporadically with no real schedule for updates so they may be few and far between.**_


	2. Rendezvous at Hollow Bastion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters (Except for Sable), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Foreshadowing Rancor, this story will pick up where I left off and detail her journey alongside Sora-and-company as they search for Riku whilst combating the machinations of world villains and Organization XIII alike. What all will they do? Do read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Cyber Angel Rowan , who's vibrant, though brief, review inspired me to post this now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

_Evil men do not understand justice,_

_But those who seek the Lord understand all_.

**~Proverbs 28:5 **_**(NKJ)**_

**Chapter 2**  
**Rendezvous at Hollow Bastion**

_So the moniker 'Gummi' isn't just a joke._ Experimentally Sable pushed against the semi-solid walls. _It's…a lot like Jell-O, actually…_

A vibration shook the wall she was leaning against as Donald steered the ship away from the Sorcerer's Loft. _I wonder if I'll end up lamenting the lack of a fourth chair…_ The trio having taken the only seats available.

_Oh well, _a shrug, _I'll deal with it if the situation arises._

Static sounded, signaling the activation of the communications system as a screen on the front console activated.

"Howdy, Sora! How ya doin'?"

Violet blinked at the familiar high-tenor voice, eyeing the small, furry figures on the screen.

"It's your favorite Gummi engineers here," A second, equally tenorish voice continued, "ready for duty: Chip-"

"-and Dale!"

"Happy flying!" the chipmunk brothers cheered, giving twin salutes before the video feed shrunk to a smaller size.

Smile tugging at her lips, Sable glanced out the window as the world of Twilight Town shrunk beneath them.

_It's like an aurora._ She noted as the ship crossed the vast sea of emptiness. A colorful cloud-like nebula surrounded them, broken up only by the monstrous meteors that drifted through the in-between formed as Sable took it all in. _Beautiful..._ An anticipatory smirk. _ I'm _actually_ going to different worlds, it seems almost like a dream…_

A familiar laugh disturbed her musings, making Sable glance forward.

"Donald," Goofy chuckled heartily, "this story is funny! Wanna read it?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to fly this ship?!" Donald snapped without looking back.

An indignant yelp as feathered limbs connected with the Gummi's floor.

"Take a break Donald!" Sora _chirped_, squeezing into the forcefully vacated pilot's seat.

"What?!" Horrified, Donald shot to his feet, eyes wide, "I don't think that's such a-"

"Oh, don't worry!" Hands eagerly grasped the control stick.

"Sora! The last time I let you fly you crashed the ship!"

_Yes, that would be cause for concern, wouldn't it? _Sable snickered quietly behind a politely raised hand.

"Which way are we headed?" Sora asked, ignoring the magician and banking the ship sharply.

Alarmed yelps followed.

"Stop! We're gonna hit that meteor!"

The ship spun in a tight barrel roll.

_Centripetal force-_ Hands gripped the wall -_very useful._ Violet eyes blinked dizzily as the ship's orientation was corrected.

A sigh of relief, blue eyes shining brightly.

"That's enough!" Another indignant squawk as Donald man-handled the boy out of the seat. "Give me back the control stick!"

"Come on-" Sora pouted, slinking back to his chair. "-I was just getting warmed up."

White fingers had the stick in a death grip. "No means _NO!_"

"Are you even qualified to drive?" Sable quipped, dizzy spell passed. Chip and Dale, she noticed, seemed visibly amused by the exchange and-was that _popcorn_?

Goofy groaned, swaying in his seat, book forgotten on the floor.

"Don't be so stingy!" Sora hollered

"Navigator!" Donald roared, temple vein bulging.

"Stingy, stingy!"

Donald wheeled on him, "Shut up! Navigator!"

"What's up captain?" Dale queried innocently from around a piece of popcorn.

"Which way should we be heading?" Donald ground out, still incensed.

A thoughtful hum. "Let's see…" Chip turned to his console and a map appeared on-screen. "This is the only gate that's open right now." The image zoomed in to the only visible world aside from Twilight Town.

"Only one?" Sora leaned forward, disappointed

"That's no good!" Donald agreed, frowning.

"Wait! I think it's a world we know!" Goofy commented.

"It leads to…Hollow Bastion." Chip declared.

Suddenly the trio crowded around the screen eagerly. "That's where Leon lives!" Sora grinned brightly, he glanced back at Sable. "He's a friend we met on our last adventure." He explained.

"I see." Sable hummed, then smirked. "Why don't we go visit them, then?"

/\/\/\

Feet planted on firm cobblestone. Sable swayed slightly as stars danced across her eyes. _That was…disconcerting._ Semi-loved fingers ran through dark hair. She shot a sideways glance towards her companions. _And of course they aren't bothered in the least._

"Gawrsh, it's been a while." Goofy noted, looking around. "And things look quite different." They approached a brick ledge overlooking an overpass, giving an excellent view of a large castle, apparently in the middle of being renovated judging from all the construction cranes and scaffolding.

Shaking off her vertigo, Sable trailed behind the group. _That's where they fought Xehanort's Heartless, I think. It certainly looks like the kind of place it could have happened. _She eyed the stone architecture. _The atmosphere is much darker here than back in Twilight Town…_

Donald surveyed the area. "I hope Leon and the other's are alright."

Violet glanced first around then traveled upwards. One brow arched up. "Looks like we're in for a fight." A finger pointed towards the roof in question.

The others glanced up just in time to see a couple of Soldier Heartless vanish from sight. They exchanged glances, then shared sighs of exasperation.

A second dark brow joined the first. _Now _that's_ an interesting response._ She mused as they followed a descending stone staircase. _This is the Market Place, I believe._

"This place used to be like a ghost town with so many Heartless." Donald looked around with interest as he followed the pavement.

"Look!" Goofy approached a booth. "They even have shops now!" He paused, studying the merchandise. "Although the items on sale are quite dangerous." He noted, picking up a morning star mace.

Donald saddled up to the booth with a gleam in his eye.

Sable blinked. _That looks like the shell of the turtle enemies in Super Mario…_

"How do I look?" Cloth cap in hand, the magician posed with the helmet from one of the displays. The effect was ruined by the way the shell-helmet fell down over his eyes.

Violet eyes rolled. "Ridiculous." She stated, tone blasé, growing impatient. "C'mon, I want to see more of this place-"

"Over there! Heartless!"

Reflexively, Sable's head jerked in the direction Sora pointed. Blinked.

_I didn't think a Shadow could pull off a 'deer-in-headlights' look…_ Said Heartless quickly scurried off the other side of the wall.

Black cloth flapped as Sora nimbly leapt after it, vanishing from sight.

"Man, they're like ninjas!" Donald groused.

"Which one do you mean?" Sable quipped as they hurried after the key bearer.

_He's certainly quick. _ Sable slid across cobblestone. H_e got all the way to the Borough in only a few seconds._ A pause, shoe soles skidding across stone. _I overshot…_ She turned-

-and blinked back stars at a sudden burst of light. Momentarily blinded, she felt more than saw the cause of the light loop around her once before vanishing.

_Perhaps I should invest in a pair of goggles, or sunglasses._ She mused, trying to banish the stars from her eyes. _This seems to be becoming a common occurrence…_

Her skin prickled with a slight burning sensation as several more flashes erupted, vanishing just as quickly.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Donald demanded.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." A voice chimed helpfully.

In unison, the quartet looked up to find the source. Sable blinked again as the stars faded, allowing her eyes to focus once more.

"Yuffie!" Sora's grin seemed to light up the whole area.

Gray eyes lit up in recognition. "Sora, it's really you! Long time no see!" Her gaze flickered past them, then her eyes widened in alarm. "Look out!"

Her neck prickled, Sable spun, Darkness flashed as her hand shot out. The would-be assailant Dusk spasmed, the dark whip running it through, before bursting.

Ice seemed to lance through her arm as Soul Eater appeared. In her peripheral vision, Sable saw another Dusk weave away from Sora's retaliation.

Thorny spines of white swirled as more Dusks appeared. Dusks and-

A harsh note like a reed whistle sounded as blades sung through the air. Impulse overtaking thought, Sable dropped low.

_A Samurai…_ Arm pulled back, grip reversed, Sable Guarded against the follow-through lunge.

Brace, skid back, flex and counter. The Samurai slid back and seemed to study her curiously.

_Perhaps the Organization sent it to see if Sora would recognize Roxas's Nobodies…_ A quick glance. _No, I don't suppose he does… Of course, he might not have even seen it yet-_

"_Power_!" Sora shouted, arms snapping back.

Black bled into red, Goofy vanished and a second Keyblade materialized. Sora grabbed it, grinned, and dived forward with reckless abandon.

_I wonder if _not_ requesting Drive Forms was a mistake…_ Violet eyes took in the sudden lack of Nobodies. _They certainly give a useful power boost-Oh, what's that?_

Kneeling next to the oddly glinting piece of cobblestone, Sable picked up a metallic object. _It shines copper and sunset colors…why would a Nobody have something like this?_ A frown. _Come to think of it, I think I picked up a few other things like this…_ Usually she'd just pocket whatever was dropped reflexively. _I wonder what I'll find in my bag when I finally sort through it?_ Straightening, she turned-

Another painful flash left her momentarily blinded as Sora's clothes returned to normal as Goofy reappeared. The captain-of-the-guard looked somewhat dizzy but exhilarated.

"That was kinda fun." He commented.

With a nimble leap and Yuffie landed on their level. "I see you guys are still in top form." She grinned.

"Well what did you expect?" Sora matched the grin. "It looks like you guys are doing alright."

"Well what did _you_ expect?" Yuffie returned, gray eyes landed on the guard and mage. "Hi Ronald! Hi, Zoofy!"

"It's Donald and Goofy!" Donald snapped as Goofy laughed at the mistake with good humor.

Suddenly noticing the fourth member of the group, Yuffie didn't seem to hear the rebuke. "And who are you?"

"Sable, I'm new." Sable dipped her head politely. _She's rather…peppy._

Yuffie looked her up and down curiously before looking grinning at Sora again. "I can't believe it's been a year…" she murmured, her gaze moving upward to the castle above. "The castle's being renovated." She gestured to the large construction cranes.

"Yeah, looks amazing." Sora nods, looking up at the looming castle.

"We're just patching the pieces together-" Wistful gray grew clouded. "-but this is our home, and I want it to be peaceful-" She looked at them, a determined look on her face. "-no matter how long it takes."

"You've a lot of work ahead of you." Sable noted, eyeing the crumbled walls and detached towers. "But it'll be worth it in the end."

Yuffie beamed at the raven-haired girl.

"Is there anything we can do to yelp?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Short hair bobbed happily, "Leon'll be so glad when he sees you guys!"

"Oh!" Blue eyes lit up, "Did Riku or the King come here?"

The ninja blinked, then looked apologetic. "Nope." She shook her head, "you haven't found them yet?"

Sora drooped, sighing heavily. "Uh-uh."

"But I had a feeling that I'd see you guys again." Yuffie added quickly, grinning.

Blue eyes blinked, then Sora straightened up with a mock frown. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." He intoned, pitching his voice in a deep baritone.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie laughed. Donald, Goofy and Sable chuckled at Sora's imitation of the solemn gun-blade user.

"Hey!" A feathered arm pointed at a nearby roof.

"It's a Nobody!"

"Yeah," Yuffie sighed. "That's just _one_ of the problems."

A flash, Sable flinched back instinctively as the Dusk was flung from the roof to the ground near the group's feet.

"Hey, what's that?"Sora pointed as more light flashed, bouncing the unfortunate Nobody around like a ball.

"Claymore." Yuffie's head bobbed as the Dusk was bounced around. "We use it to chase off Heartless. We're still a long way off from reaching peace."

"Wow." Sora breathed as the Dusk finally burst. Sable winced in sympathy.

Suddenly Yuffie perked up. "Our secret hideout is right around the corner."

Sable quirked a bemused brow. _Secret hideout?_

With an energetic bounce the ninja darted down the path, "C'mon!"

Sora perked up, "Secret hideout?!" Brown spikes bouncing with each step, the key-bearer ran after the ninja.

"Some things never change." Donald sighed.

/\/\/\

_Dark. _Violet eyes blinked to adjust as Sable trailed in last. E_xcept for that computer screen…not exactly good for one's eyes._

Three silhouettes, obscured by conflicting light sources, could be seen around the large monitor.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

_Don't jump. _ Sable told herself firmly as Yuffie leapt seemingly out of the woodwork, _and do _not _attack._

The three in front of the monitor turned, their features becoming visible.

"Looks like we found our 'bomb'." Cid, the committee technician, laughed around his toothpick.

"We missed you." Pale green eyes glowed as Aerith smiled benignly.

_She feels…safe._ Sable noted, feeling her body unintentionally relax at the other woman's voice._ Comfortable…like a mother, almost._

Goggles glinting in artificial light, Cid Highwind studied the trio critically, "Well, ain't you in top shape."

"I knew it." Leon murmured in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Knew what?" Sora asked the older man, head tilting inquisitively.

"A while back-" the mercenary explained. "-everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time."

The trio all started. "You…remembered?" Sora parroted, blue eyes first puzzled then outraged, "Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?!"

Insulted, Donald frowned sulkily. "Thanks." He grumbled.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie queried, gray eyes alight with curiosity.

"We were sleepin'." Goofy responded sincerely.

_I'd be puzzled too if I didn't know what happened first hand._ Sable thought sympathetically at the bewildered expressions shared by the adults.

"Where?" Cid spoke, tone joking. "In cold storage?"

_And now they're embarrassed._ Amused violet observed the trio shift sheepishly, looking anywhere but their friends.

A snort escaped her, drawing several startled looks in her direction. "Somethin' like that." A toothy smirk flashed in the dim lighting as she left the wall and moved to stand behind her companions.

"Sable!" Sora yelped, blushing. Sable's smirk merely broadened.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded, half curious half suspicious.

Sable met the mercenary's gaze evenly. "Sable." was all she said.

There was a pregnant pause as the pair stared each other down.

"It doesn't matter." Aerith broke the silence. "This is great. Everyone's together again!"

"So, um…we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Cerulean eyes shone hopefully. He wilted when he was met with negatory head shakes. "Right…"

"Sorry." Sad green watched him. "But let us know if there's anything we can do to help." Sora perked up slightly. "Okay?"

"Okay?" Brown spikes bobbed. "Thanks-" he stumbled back sharply as Cid suddenly loomed over him.

"Don't go thankin' us just yet." The pilot began.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem," Leon nodded, growing even more solemn. "A _big_ problem."

Sora peeked over Cid's shoulder. "You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?"

"That's right!" Yuffie chirped.

"So it seems we'll be the ones helping you." Sable noted. _It's actually rather ironic if you think about it…_

"Then let's cut to the chase." The older brunette approached them. "Sora, Donald, Goofy…and Sable. We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora grinned cheekily up at him. "Like we're gonna say no?" His witty tone got a chuckle out of Leon.

Folding his arms, the older brunette examined the quartet thoughtfully. "…I forgot who I was dealing with." He reflected aloud.

Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Hey…" Donald crossed his arms, "What do ya mean by _that_?"

"Just think of it as a sort of…'Leon compliment'." Aerith suggested from by Leon's shoulder. The mercenary simply smirked, then walked past them.

"Follow me to the Bailey-" he called over his shoulder. "There's something you need to see."

Pulling away from her companions, Sable followed the mercenary out the door and down the stone-laden street.

Violet eyes glanced up, just catching sharp blue shift focus. A faint smirk formed. _He's curious._ Now…should she have pity on him, or wait for him to ask first?

_I don't care for talking,_ she decided, _if he wants to know, he'll have to ask-_

"So…you're another Keyblade Master?" Leon inquired, glancing down at the teenager.

Ebony hair shook negatively. "I'm afraid not…nothing nearly so chivalrous."

A brown brow quirked at the odd phrase. "Care to elaborate?"

A careless shrug. "I suppose you could say I'm…what Light casts."

Blue eyes narrowed with mild annoyance at the cryptic phrase before sharpening with realization. "Darkness?" he demanded, "You're a user of Darkness?"

A nod. "Correct-"

A sudden chill prickled her neck.

Sable ducked, her attempted assailant flying overhead. Her hand shot out and Darkness crackled. The Shadow Heartless writhed at the end of her whip, then dispersed. Movement in her peripheral made her pivot sharply, Soul Eater coalescing in her hand as she blocked flailing claws. Leaning back she moved with the blow, twisted, and swung up, neatly bisecting the second Shadow.

More chills ran through her arms, forming goose bumps in their wake.

_Oh great, an ambush._ Nimbly evading her assailants, her eyes glanced to the side. _ …And _I'm_ the one they're gunning for._ A soft sigh. _Oh well, no matter._ A predatory glint entered violet, and Soul Eater danced.

"That's either the worst attempt at looking innocent I've ever seen…" Leon began as the last of the ambush was dispatched. "Or you're as much a Heartless magnet as Sora is with his Keyblade."

Sable shrugged. "Take it as you will, I don't honestly care." She blew a stray bang from her face. "All the same, I suspect we'll be victim to several more ambushes before we reach the Bailey."

/\/\/\

_Sometimes, I hate being right._ Sable sighed mentally a few minutes later as she deflected another attack. _For mindless creatures of instinct, they sure seem good at coordinating their attacks._

From behind bends in the road, out of shadowed corners, even from the support beams of overhead bridges once or twice. Sometimes a second ambush would attempt to creep in while they were dealing with the first. Making it rather difficult to remember that _no_ they were _not_ working together deliberately and their timing was simply coincidental.

They were very persistent.

And _annoying_.

"I'm beginning to think-" Deflect overhead claws while flexing both back and hips _away_ from a low sweep. "-that these Heartless have it in for me."

Her dry humor invoked a short chuckle from Leon.

Thankfully, for Sable's rather worn patience, the ambush ended as they finally reached their destination.

_Now all we have to do is wait for Sora and the others…_

/\/\/\

"Here," Sable blinked at the proffered blue orb, then sent a the shorter brunette a quizzical. The Keybearer just grinned. "It's a magic spell. Merlin wanted me to give it to you."

Silently, the raven-haired teen accepted the orb. _A_ _Blizzard spell…_ she barely restrained a startled yelp as the orb melted into her hand. A feeling of intense cold formed in her chest. _Like eating too much ice cream at once._ She grimaced as the feeling faded and the spell settled. _Only without the brain freeze._

"So how can I help?" Sora looked up at Leon curiously.

The mercenary sighed. "We're trying to put Hollow Bastion back together…Who knows," He shook his head eyes, wistful. "Maybe even something better." He paused, grimacing, "But we have some…problems…" He breathed in. "There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything- Except…" Here he paused, grimacing again, "for that…"

"What?" Blue eyes followed the directive finger. "Is that a fort?"

Sable squinted, then paled. "Look at the bottom." She suggested weakly. A heavy sense of dread formed in the pit of her stomach. _That's…_

"Are those all _Heartless?!_" Sora yelped, eyes wide and complexion whitening.

Donald quivered, "I'm getting goose bumps."

_And we're going to have to fight them._ Sable swallowed. _ All of them._

"And _that_." Leon added almost apologetically, pointing to a spot a little closer to their position.

_Dusks._ Sable identified, eyeing the white figures sauntering leisurely through the Great Maw. _Great, more good news._

"I hate to ask this…" Leon glanced at them. "But…I want you to help us get rid of them-"

"Of course!" Unease forgotten, Sora's eyes grew bright with determination as he looked over the wall. "It looks like lava boiled in soy sauce."

_Wh…what?_ Black hair shook with exasperation. _Talk about a sparrow-mentality._

"That's 'cause they're all far away!" Donald barked.

Sora studied both for a long moment before grinning. "We'll handle 'em!"

A breath of relief. "Well that's good to hear." Grateful blue met shining cerulean. "So, Sora-do you know what's going on, then?"

A crisp nod. "There's this guy, Pete, going around plotting with the Heartless." Sora explained quickly, "But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes."

"Thus the likely reason as to why he was wearing strap-on shoes rather than lace-ups." Sable couldn't help but quip, smirking at the resulting laughter.

"Anyway," Sora continued, recovering. "The ones we really need to worry about are the Nobodies-"

"Those white-things you've been seeing." Sable added helpfully.

"And those Organization Thirteen guys in charge, too!" Goofy finished.

"_You called?"_

Sable froze at the familiar baritone voice. "Trouble comes when least expected." Violet glanced around warily. "But comes in mass when called." _Why do I feel like I'm being laughed at?_

"_You're doing well."_ A second, even more familiar voice intoned. _"Sable."_

Dread stole the very breath from her lungs. _Sa__ï__x!_

Light flashed. "Who's that!?" Sora demanded, Keyblade in hand.

"_Where does your confidence come from?" _The first voice, Xemnas, queried, _"Brave one chosen by the Keyblade?"_

"_Overconfidence in your real ability-" _Saïx observed_. "-will be your undoing."_

The sound of snapping fingers echoed off the stone. Darkness surged, white flashed. _Dusks!_

Donald and Goofy charged. At the same time, old iron groaned on their hinges as the barred doors to Hollow Bastion closed, splitting the group in two.

"We can't let them break the gates!" Leon shouted, "If they do they'll get into the town!"

_Newsflash, it's _us_ they're after!_ All the same, Soul Eater condensed. Ready and eager for conflict.

"_You're just a conceited little boy."_ Xemnas reprimanded as the Dusks massed and surged. "_Who needs to be taught a lesson."_

Then all thought took a back seat as reflex and instinct kicked in.

_Elastic forms, bend, twist, coil, spring_

_Scythe-claws stretched, murderous intent_

_Pivot away, a ballet's grace_

_Whip cracks, supple spear pierce_

_One…two…three…four_

A thoughtful murmur. _"Not Bad…"_

_Shifting specters, creeping shoes_

_A sword, a shield, bat-wings, soar, dive_

_Light condense, a mighty sweep_

_A roar, a storm lion assaults._

A loud cheer. _"Come on kid, you can do it!"_

_A reed flute sounds, a challenge sent_

_A Duel, a match, quickest reflex prevails_

_One heartbeat…two…a gray limb tics_

_Gleaming key descends, smites, wins_

A teasing rebuke. "_Come on, cheer him on like you mean it."_

_Trine fighters defend, guard, protect_

_A bladed key, aerial blows dealt_

_A blood-edged wing and violet whip _

_A concussion blade, a lions roar_

_One by one enemies fall, _

_Until no more challenge_

And then the fight was over. Sable staggered, still caught in the throes of the adrenaline. _That was…strange._ She shook her head, bringing conscious thought back to the forefront of her mind. _Was that…a fighter's trance?_

"Here Sable, catch."

Violet eyes blinked as her hand shot out reflexively, catching the item Sora had tossed. Puzzled, she opened her hand to find a red sphere resting on her palm. Then it melted, like the Blizzard Orb had done, only instead of an intense chill a great heat welled up, almost sending her into the reels of sudden vertigo.

A smirk ghosted across her face. _Fire magic, nice._

Cast iron hinges groaned, and the three humans rejoined with Donald and Goofy.

"_The Keyblade…a truly magnificent weapon."_ Xemnas's smooth baritone resounded over the stone walls of the Bailey. _"Were it only in more…capable hands…"_

Mocking, jeering laughter sounded in the wake of the comment.

Cerulean eyes glared around. "Show yourself!" Though he managed to speak without his voice hitching, he was panting heavily. Worn out by the long fight, his ribcage expanded widely with each breath. Sable, while outwardly appearing only mildly winded, was only marginally better herself.

_I suppose he's still out of shape._ Sable mused. M_y only advantage here is that I have better breath control…_

A cold, phantom breez- an indicator of manifesting Darkness-ghosted across the back of her neck. Her gaze drifted up, landing on a high ledge above them. Not a moment too soon.

Shadows danced, rising up in the familiar form of a Dark Corridor. As it dispersed a cloak-clad silhouette appeared.

_Xemnas…_

The Organization founder stared down at them impassively, face and eyes hidden by the shadow of his hood. Brown spikes jerked back as Sora noticed the man. Cerulean eyes glared up at him with a blend of angry defiance and determination. Xemnas met his gaze evenly-_Does he seem…curious? _Sable wondered-before raising his arms to the sky.

More shadows danced, and Sora gave a start. Sable could hear the faint rustle of the black leather. Dark clad figures stood hauntingly, jeeringly, on the ledge overhead.

"Organization Thirteen!" Goofy yelled.

_There's only six._ Sable studied each one intently, a chill of unease forming behind her sternum. _So Axel's already left-what?_

A detached sense of vertigo almost made her sway as her vision blurred-

_Not my _vision_…just their…silhouettes_?

Vaporous black and white wisps spiraled lazily on a non-existent breeze.

Violet eyes blinked as Sable looked again. _What?_ The faint wisps of color spiraled lazily around Xemnas' form. _Not just his…_ Sharp eyes scrutinized the other black-clad figures. _ Spastic shades of violet accented sharply with pinkish streaks…spiraling gray…shifting yellow-gray, flowing blue, and a…shifting sand-like blend of raw sienna…wait…are those _aura's_?_

"Good!" Sable almost started at Sora's abrupt declaration. "Now we can settle this!"

_Settle?! He can't mean-! _ "Sora, don't!" The elder teen hissed sharply. "We aren't strong enough yet!" _I can't fight Sa__ï__x again, it's too soon!_

Sora either didn't hear her, or had chosen to ignore her.

"What a shame…" Xemnas lamented with an almost melancholy sigh, "And here I thought we could be _friends_."

_Melodramatic much?_

The other members laughed at the poor joke. Then once more the shadows danced, and they vanished one-by-one.

"Stop!" Donald darted down the path, staff clenched tightly in his hand. Reflexively, the others followed his lead.

_We can't fight them. _ Sable lagged slightly, falling behind the others. _At least…not yet._

A sudden swirl of icy wind joined with dancing shadows. Wisps of violet spasmed erratically as the cloaked figure appeared, obstructing the path ahead.

Webbed feet slid briefly across cobblestone, black eyes darting from the above ledge to the cloaked man before them, startled. Of course, Donald being Donald, he recovered quickly. "What's the big idea!?"

Gloved hands were held, palms out in appeasement. "Oopsy-daisy!" Laughter laced the words and the shifting violet aura whirled mischievously, accented with darting pink highlights.

Sora opened his mouth to yell-

Stopped as a firm hand clasped his shoulder. "Don't!" Sable warned. "It'll only encourage him further. Isn't that right-" She gazed at the cloaked man. "-Xigbar?"

Violet spluttered with slight surprise, pink vanishing all together, before a good natured chuckle sounded. "That is absolutely correct." Shifting forward, he studied Sable curiously. "You know…Superior was right about you."

A blink. _O…kay…_ "How so?"

Another laugh. "Superior said you were someone to be cautious of. Then number seven came back black and blue and empty-handed after his attempted apprehending of you_._" Sable could almost _hear_ the grin in his voice as he added: "Might I add that he had a _very _nice bruise, right here." He motioned towards his jaw line. "Real classy."

A snort. _Yeah, he almost killed me _and_ Vivi for that 'classy bruise'._

"Do you know him?" Sora glanced up at her. Sable shook her head and made to respond-

"As if! Never met her before in my life." Xigbar interrupted. "But she seems to know all 'bout us." He motioned encouragingly. "Go ahead, tell 'im."

A sigh. "The Organization's number two: Xigbar the Freeshooter. His preferred weapon of choice are twin arrowguns, jointly called Sharpshooter, which are the source of his title."

Silence followed. Then-

"Enough talking!" Donald yelled.

Sora, snapping from whatever hesitation that had calmed him, brandished his weapon menacingly, "Get out of the way!"

Violet whirled, darkening to a near black. Dark pink streaks flashing almost as if in warning.

A melodramatic sigh. "No can do." The dark hood shook back-and-forth as the Nobody folded his arms across his chest.

"Then we're gonna _make_ you move!" Donald threatened.

A nonchalant hum. "See, that _would_ work- if I were just _any_ old dude." A moment's pause, aura wisps welling up ,pink streaks flashing dangerously. "'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

"Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!"

_I didn't know Sora actually knew how to _sneer_… and there were no Sniper Nobodies in that fight, just Dusks, Creepers, and Samurai. So, technically, Xigbar wasn't involved even indirectly, he was just an observer._

"Oh dear." Hands planted on hips, Xigbar shifted forward. "I think you got the wrong impression." A scolding finger waggled at the younger teenager.

"You gonna cry?"

A snort. "As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with _really _is?"

Sora faltered, uncertain. "Remind me?" Cerulean eyes grew puzzled, then became serious once more as he fired a fierce glare at Xigbar. The Nobody merely laughed again, aura wisps whirling merrily.

"That's _right_! He used to give me that same exact look!"

_Really?_ Sable shot the Freeshooter a bland look as Sora blinked in confusion.

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" the brunette accused.

"Who taught you how to use that Keyblade?" Xigbar asked out-of-the-blue. He clucked his tongue, pointing a scolding finger in their direction. "You need to practice your moves, boy. Or else _he_ disappeared for nothing."

Caught off guard by the unexpected question, Sora lost his offensive stance. "Huh?"

This time Xigbar actually sighed with mild exasperation. "Let me give you some good advice. You're not maximizing the powers of the Keyblade."

_Huh?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded eyes fierce once more.

"Gee…" A thoughtful hand stroked his shadowed chin. "I just don't know." Arms spread invitingly, tauntingly.

Light flashed, Xigbar yelped, quickly retracting his outstretched arms. "Hey!" A sharp jolt of pink, violet paling to an astonished lilac. A second flash and Xigbar cringed away, gripping his opposing shoulder where the light had clipped it. "What the-?!" Knees bent, and the Nobody nimbly leapt back, away from a third claymore.

Sable snickered quietly at his misfortune as Xigbar gave a friendly, albeit somewhat rushed, wave. "Be a good boy now!"

"Wait!" Donald lunged, but Xigbar was already gone. "Nuts." The grumble was partially muffled by the cobblestones, "He got away."

"That was _weird._" Cerulean eyes stared at the vacant spot with bewilderment. "Who gave him the same look?" He glanced up, "Sable, do you know?"

A blink, then Sable sighed. "Do you remember what I told you about how the Organization had lost members?"

A nod. "Yeah, five died and two-oh! So I remind him of one who left?"

"Correct." Sable nodded. "The member in question was called Roxas the Key of Destiny."

Silence fell as the trio took in the information. Then Goofy spoke up.

"Oh, I get it! This…Roxas, must've been Sora's Nobody!"

"_What_?" The brunette yelped, eyes wide.

"Why do you say that?" Donald demanded, alarmed.

"Well, Sable told us that Organization Thirteen went by anagrams of their old names, with an X added in." A white-gloved finger rose up illustratively. "So if ya take out the X in ROXAS and unscramble the letters you get SORA."

"But-" Sora stumbled. "-I've never lost my heart-" A pause, cerulean lit up with dawning, "Oh…"

_That's right, when you willingly removed your own heart so that Kairi's could return to her body._ It was likely quite an unpleasant realization for the optimistic boy. _But he'll recover, snapping back like a rubber band._ A fond smile ghosted across Sable's lips. _And that's exactly why he's best suited for status of Keybearer._

/\/\/\

A boisterous laugh filled the air. "Man, it sure has been a while since we all ate together like this." Ladle in hand, Cid dutifully filled each empty bowl in turn. "Sure wets the appetite."

Violet eyes examined the soup bowl skeptically. _Sure, it _smells_ good…but is it actually edible?_

"What _is_ this…?" Merlin eyed his spoon dubiously, and a tad bit warily.

_I'm not sure I want to know…_ Sable jabbed at some of the undistinguishable lumps in her bowl with some trepidation. _How can anyone willingly eat this-is that a _pouch_?!_ The oblivious Captain of the Guard chewed and swallowed, blissfully unaware of how Sable's skin had acquired a slightly greenish tint. _Suddenly…I'm not feeling so hungry anymore…_

"Organization Thirteen…" Leon murmured, absently swallowing spoonfuls of soup. "They look tough. We'd best stay on our guard."

_Tough doesn't even begin to describe them._ Sable repressed the apprehensive shudder that threatened to manifest. _And we're going to have to _fight_ them…and win…_ It had all seemed so easy in the game. But now, after her encounter with Saïx at the Struggle Match, she wasn't so sure they could win.

"Those guys control all the Nobodies, right?" Sable winced as a fine spray of the soup coated her face. Yuffie continued on obliviously. "What are they planning?"

A napkin was helpfully offered. "Thank you Aerith," Wiping the offending liquid from her face Sable almost missed the way brown spikes seemingly wilted. Almost. "Sora-" Lowering the napkin she glanced over, concerned. "-are you alright?" No response. Violet grew thoughtful. _I bet I know what's bothering him._ "You're thinking about what Xigbar said?" _A distracted nod…he's _really_ troubled._

"I agree we should proceed with caution."

Surprised, Sable glanced down at Jiminy Cricket. _I didn't notice him come out…_

The chronicler put down his cut of celery stick, looking solemn. "I have a feeling that this journey will be even harder than the last one."

_At least I'm not the only one worrying about that…_

"I got it!" Everyone _jumped_ at Sora's yell. "He asked me who taught me to use the Keyblade. He must have been talking about Riku!"

Silence. Everyone stared at the teenager.

_O…kay…_ Sable eyed the boy somewhat warily, _that was random-_

"Okay…" Jiminy hummed, staring up at the boy. "I can see how you could come to that conclusion."

_Glad one of us does…_

"But when he said 'disappeared', what did he…" Sora continued, voice softening, then his head snapped up and frantic cerulean met surprised violet "Sable, did something happen to Riku?"

Sable blinked. _What makes you think I know?_ A shrug. "Um…In regards to 'disappeared', I think he was referring to Roxas." Sora sagged a little in relief. "But Riku's been out there since you were put to sleep in those capsules, so I suspect that him _not_ having encountered the Organization at some point is pretty unlikely."

Anxiety entered Sora's eyes once more.

"Go." Sora gave a start, then looked at Leon questioningly. "Search for him."

"But…" Sora bit his lip, indecision overcoming anxiety. "…what about the Heartless?"

Sable snorted softly, a fond smile ghosting across her lips. _Even when he desperately wants to find his friends, he can't ignore people in trouble._

A dismissing hand waved off Sora's concerns. "We can handle them, even if we are a bit disorganized." Leon glanced away. "Right, Cid?"

Surprised, the pilot only grunted in acknowledgment.

A slow, grateful smile worked its way across Sora's face. "We'll definitely come back soon." He promised.

Leon chuckled, then held out a hand. "Here, and take this too."

"What's this?" Puzzled, Sora examined a small card. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee-"

"-Honorary Member!" Goofy laughed, looking over his own card.

"If you show it to the shop keepers," Leon informed, "you'll get a slight discount."

A bright grin. "How economical-" Light flashed, Sable flinched away and Sora yelped. "Hey! Come back! My discount!"

Violet eyes blinked incredulously. _Well _that's_ one of the odder things I've seen thus far…_

"Sora!" Feathered fingers grasped at the teenager-

-missed as the teenager dived out the open window.

_What a kid._ Sable snickered, leaning towards the window for a better view-

_Ow…_ Bleary-eyed, Sable tried to blink away the sudden flash-induced stars. Someone shifted next to her.

"What is it?" Leon queried, bemused by the sudden squawks of astonishment.

"A keyhole!" Sora yelped.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy stared up at the suspended, still glowing, card, "ya think…?"

Sora straightened, Keyblade extended.

_Oh no, not this time_. Thick sleeves were just barely in time to block the following flash.

"Oh…now I get it." Sora breathed, "That must be the Gate Yen Sid talked about."

_Obviously,_ bare fingers pinched the bridge of her nose, holding back a looming headache, _Ow…sunglasses would be a _really_ good idea._

"Sorry to run Leon." Sora apologized, looking at the older man. "But other worlds are calling."

An understanding nod. "Be careful out there."

A grin. "See you soon!" Waving, Sora turned down the path, Donald and Goofy at his heels.

Slipping out the window, Sable followed the trio. _Our journey continues…_ An almost fanged smirk. _Should be fun._

/\

_And let us not neglect our meeting together, as some people do, but encourage and warn each other, especially now that the day of his coming back again is drawing near._

**~Hebrews 10:25**

**/\/\/\**

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).


	3. Shadows in the Beast's Castle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters (Except for Sable), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Foreshadowing Rancor, this story will pick up where I left off and detail Sable's journey alongside Sora-and-company as they search for Riku whilst combating the machinations of world villains and Organization XIII alike. What all will they do? Read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Cyber Angel Rowan , who's vibrant, though brief, review inspired me to post this now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to Saturday101, whose review inspired me to get off my lazy butt and post.

/\/\/\/\

_Be humble and gentle. Be patient with each other, making allowances for each other's faults because of your love_

**~Ephesians 4:2**

Chapter 3  
Shadow in the Beast's Castle

_I don't understand…_Ears still ringing from the earlier panicked cries, Sable leaned nonchalantly against the Gummi Ship's supple wall. W_hy did Twilight Town vanish?_

Sure, in the game it had become unreachable until later in the story, but… Seeing the writhing black mass in place of the world was…unsettling, to say the least.

_I hope the other's are alright._ Chances were that the people of Twilight Town didn't even know that the barrier was there.

A sigh escaped her. _Worrying won't help…I should probably think of something else._ There were so many things to think about, to consider, ranging from their present journey to the troubles that would soon come. But which one should she focus on now…?

_-Vaporous black and white wisps spiraled lazily on a non-existent breeze.-_

Sable started, violet eyes widening. _Of course!_ How could she have forgotten, though only briefly, the strange phenomenon that transpired during the Organization's appearance?

_I don't see anything around Sora, Donald, and Goofy._ A quick glance, just to be sure. O_r the Lesser Nobodies or Heartless…so maybe just Organization members? Why?_ From what little she had seen, the odd auras seemed to fluctuate with the member's each individual state of mind. _But Xigbar's remained rather spastic no matter what he was feeling…_ A sudden thought. K_ind of like his Sniper Nobodies._ They were odd sharpshooting Nobodies which, if she remembered correctly, twitched and spasmed constantly as if being in the throes of a seizure. _ Come to think of it…his guns are a varying blend of violet and lilac with pink bullets…maybe that's the reason for the color? But…_

A frown settled over her features._ Xemnas's Ethereal Blades, Interdiction, are _red_, so it can't be the _weapons_ that decide the aura color…_ A thoughtful hum._ His last attire in the final conflict is white and black…so maybe that?_

The theory still seemed a little sketchy, but at least it was a start.

_Flowing blue…that's Demyx hand's down, both in feel and in color. Like the current of an ocean or a river. Shifting yellow-gray…who could that be? … _

_-"Full moon shine down!"-_

Sable jerked involuntarily, breath catching painfully in her throat._ Sa__ï__x, it has to be. The moon is gray, or white, but when it's full and the sun's rays reflect against the front then it casts a glow ranging from yellow to almost red._ A slight shiver ghosted down her spine. _It makes sense, considering his powers are derived from the full moon's rays…_ Black hair shifted as she shook her head. _Moving on…the spiraling gray and shifting raw sienna…_ A frown._ Only Luxord and Xaldin left, so which one's which? Let's see…_

The raw sienna shifted, not quite unlike waves on the ocean, but not quite as fluid. _More earthy, actually… Kind of like sand_. Sable paused, rolling that thought around in her mind. _ Like a rolling dune, or the sand in an hour glass-Hourglass …time …Luxord! So that means the gray likely represent's Xaldin's wind affinity. But…_ Sable frowned again. _That still doesn't explain Xemnas's aura colors…wouldn't 'Nothing' be white? Or even transparent? Why black and white?_

"Which way should we go?"

Glancing up, Sable blinked. _A fork in space roads…that's almost funny._ "Right."

Three sets of eyes glanced back at her in askance. "Why?" Donald vocalized.

A shrug. "Why not?"

Looks were exchanged, then Donald directed the ship to the suggested path.

_Dark, medieval castle._ Sable studied the upcoming foreboding fortress that appeared on screen. _That would be the Beast's Castle if I'm not mistaken…Hey, what's he-?_ "Sora, what are you doing?"

Glancing up from the now open hatch, Sora grinned. "We can't get to the next world unless we open the road completely." He swung his legs over the edge, and then was gone.

_I think I vaguely remember something like this…_ "Can you two explain? That didn't help much."

"Well, Sable, ya see…" Goofy began.

"The routes are filled with Heartless." Donald spat.

"Sora needs to clear the path before we can safely reach the next world. So he took the Gummi Fighter to run a sweep through the asteroid belt." Goofy finished.

"Oh." Sable blinked thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes sense." A frown. "But why didn't we have to do that when we went to Hollow Bastion?"

The following shrugs were not especially helpful.

/\/\/\

"Wow, it's so dark in here."

_Dark, gloomy, yet still reasonably maintained…_Violet absently looked over the entrance hall, _definitely the Beast's Castle._

White arms spread wide. "It's _huge_!"

_It's not all that much bigger than Disney Castle, is it?_ Sable wondered. _Or has it simply been too long since you've been home?_

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy glanced back, marginally unsettled.

Turning away from the now closed door, Sora rejoined them. "Do you think anybody lives here?"

"Probably." They glanced at the violet-eyed teen questioningly. "No grime." A gesture to the floor, then the nearest pillars. "Or dust, someone's been caring for this place."

A frown. "We should be careful," Donald brushed his fingers over the pillar, white digits coming away clean. "Never know what might be lurking in the shadows in a place like this."

"Yeah." Sora stepped forward, inhaling.

_Uh-oh._ Sable covered her ears.

"Yoo-hoo!" Donald tripped in astonishment at the Keybearer's bellow. "Anybody home?"

"Sora! What did I just say?!" The mage snapped.

"That we should be caref—" Sora smacked his face. Sable sniggered. _So naïve, so Sora._

"So _what_ made you think that would be a good idea-"

Stone _shook_ as a ferocious roar split the air. _Must-fight. Can't-fight! i_t seemed to say.

_At least to me it does._ Sable thought, forcing down the almost overwhelming sense of _Danger, threat, trespassing-on-another's-domain._ Black hair shook. _Was that my Darkness responding?_ It was like her Awakening, during her battle with the Pureblood Heartless.

"Hey-" Long ears flapped. "-does anybody else recognize that?"

Sora frowned, thoughtful.

Another bone shaking roar. _Opponent, can't-strike! Can't-beat!_

Dawning. "Hey! That's the Beast!"

"Beast?" _Am I playing it up to much?_

"Someone we met on our last adventure." Goofy glanced at Sora, "Maybe we should check up on him-"

A familiar chill prickled Sable's neck.

"Look!"

A creeping shadow, ghosting through the dark-cast stone, then vanishing into a side chamber.

"C'mon!" Donald lunged, staff brandished.

_I wonder if Heartless may be smarter than they appear…_ Sable fell into step with them. _That one seemed like a lure to me…_

The warmth of the room they was a pleasant contrast to the unlit main hall. _Why is there a fire going in here but nowhere else?_

"Where did it go?" Staff gripped tightly, Donald edged further into the room. But there was no Heartless in sight. However, something else caught his eye.

_He looks spell-bound…_ Sable noted, eyeing the grasping fingers as the mage approached the luminescent rose on a far table. _Or greedy, like when he sees something he wants—_

Shadows solidified, provoking a squawk of surprise. "Found it!"

Sable's hackles raised. _And it brought friends_. Armor clanked, shadows crackled and Sable spun. Like a ribbon in a dance the Dark Whip arced gracefully. The lunging Soldier spasmed, neatly bisected, then faded. _And once again I'm their main target._ Her skin prickled, more Heartless lunged_._ A smirk. _All the more fun for me._

"_Submit to us" Yellow seems to say_

_Wing, Key, Shield, Staff answer_

"_Will not yield, will not give"_

_Light descends, Dark pierces,_

_Shadows disperse, but fail to recede_

One-by one, more Shadow Heartless pulled themselves out of the ground.

A groan, "C'mon, enough already!"

"Somebody help us!" Donald yelled.

Wood slammed. _Ask and ye shall receive._

Shadows lunged and black claws blurred. Beast roared as the hapless Heartless were bounced around the room like popcorn kernels.

_Impressive, one hit kills._ Beast was definitely an opponent best avoided. _He could probably match Sa__ï__x strength-wise._ Though the Nobody would undoubtedly win any match between the two. _Admittedly that claymore of his would be the deciding factor…_

"Just in time." Cerulean eyes bright, Sora grinned at his one-time teammate—

_That had to hurt._ Sable winced as the brunette slumped dazedly down the cold wall. Donald and Goofy didn't have time to do more than cry out in alarm before they met the same treatment. _Definitely an opponent to be avoided._ To be safe she inconspicuously pressed herself further against the far wall, well out of reach.

Rose case in hand, the Beast stormed out with a growl.

Violet blinked as dark purple wisps that most definitely were _not_ his cloak trailed after him. _Was that…an aura?_ "Quite a friend you've got there."

"Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?"

Cerulean narrowed. "With this many Heartless around, _something_ must be up."

White fingers massaged a sore beak, black eyes shown first with hurt, then with anger. "Why'd he have to do that?"

"I think I saw some Darkness clinging to him." Sable offered, stepping towards the open door. Behind her, the trio exchanged wide-eyed, concerned looks, then followed.

_He's fast._ Violet eyes scanned the _empty_ staircase. _ He's already past both sets of stairs._

"What is it?" Sora queried.

A blink. _That wasn't directed at me, was it?_

"I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs…" A feathered digit pointed to the staircase opposite the one Sable was looking over.

"Well," A thoughtful hum. "If the Beast is here in the castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?"

"Yeah," Brown spikes bobbed in the direction of the guard captain, "maybe so."

A slight twinge of impatience. _Too much talking, not enough investigating._ "Then she should know what's going on, yes? Let's go ask her."

/\/\/\

"What am I going to do?" The distraught female voice was muffled by the thick wooden door.

_That is not a good tone, but not threatening either-why do I feel the sudden urge to step forward and offer my aid?_ A sideways glance. Donald braced, ready to charge. _Oh no you don't..._ The duck yelped as a firm hand caught his collar, preemptively ending his charge.

_Honestly, it's as if they don't have a lick of sense. _Sable snorted, released him then rapped twice on the solid wood surface before stepping to the side.

Hinges swung inward soundlessly and a weary-eyed young woman glanced out—

_Agh…Light! _ A phantom sting cut across her skin.

"Hiya." Sora chirped with a wave.

-Brightened considerably upon spotting the trio. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Stepping back into her room, Belle beckoned them all in.

Not wanting to close to the stinging _Light_ Belle seemed to give off, Sable settled herself against the wall. _So…this is one of the Princesses of Light…_ If it stung to be near her at rest, then it would probably be agony to be in the vicinity if she were to use the powers her status provided.

Another slight wince. _That would be…unpleasant…_

"Where's the Beast?" Donald queried, settling down on a cushion.

"Oh, he must be in the west wing." A sad sigh, "We don't talk like we used to."

Cerulean grew concerned. "Did something happen?"

Belle looked down at her lap. "I don't really understand why," she began, "He's always been a bit ill-tempered, but… He's been uncharacteristically broody all of a sudden." Concerned brown looked up again, "He used to confide in me, but now he won't speak to me at all."

A thoughtful hum sounded from a nearby shelf. Sable blinked. _When did he come out? _

"I think something most definitely must have happened to him." Chewing his lip thoughtfully, Jiminy flipped through his notes, "The castle is overrun with Heartless…"

"The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon." Brown grew pleading. "I want to help them, but…"

Sora held up a halting hand. "Wait a second. Who locked who up?"

"The Beast locked up his servants."

"Then perhaps we should go free them." Everyone jumped. _Huh…they forgot I was here._

Twisting around on the bed, Belle's eyes searched, then found the ebony haired teen. "Who are you?"

"Sable."

Sora grinned. "She's been traveling with us to help stop the Heartless." He gave her a look of askance, "So you think we should free the servants?"

A nod. "It would be better to ask them for information before going to the Beast considering his…present mood. I think we should find them, then come back to tell Belle."

Hope welled up on the princesses' face. "We need to talk about this. Whatever's happened. Whatever's wrong, I want to know!"

"Don't worry!" Gloved hand clenched. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

Belle smiled. "You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there."

"West hall," Sora nodded, "got it!"

"Be careful!"

/\/\/\

"It's better lit here." Sable frowned, puzzled. _Why is that, I wonder…_

"There should be a way into the undercroft around here." Sora mused.

_But the only other way out of this hall is up those stairs. _ A glance upward revealed to suits of armor blocking the way, rendering the stairs unusable. Something tugged at loose black hair. _Is that a draft? _ Violet landed on an out of place wardrobe. A smirk ghosted across her lips. _Oh yes, I remember this._

"Um, Sable?" Cerulean eyes followed her down the hall, "What are you doing?"

Sable looked up at the wardrobe. "Excuse me?"

The wardrobe shifted, then yawned, provoking yelps of alarm from the trio. "May I help you?"

A nod. "Would you let us pass, please? Belle wanted us to release the servants of the castle."

Her words brought a beaming smile to the wardrobe's face. "Goodness! Well why didn't you say so." With an awkward shuffle-hop she moved aside, revealing a small doorway. "Hurry now, the dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock!"

"A clock?" Goofy echoed, puzzled.

A mysterious smile crossed the wardrobe's face. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Come on." Sable stepped through the archway. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, and the sooner we get answers."

_The draft is worse in here,_ she observed. Dark brows furrowed. _Or is it something other than a draft…that chill seems familiar…_

"This must be it." Sora observed as Donald approached a Siamese-statue embedded stone door.

Faint, violet vapors swirled.

Sable started. _That's just like the Beast's-_"Watch out! That's a Heartless!"

Gray eyes flashed yellow. Stone shifted, cracked, melted into false-flesh. Joint-less limbs stretched-

Donald leapt back as the floor in front of him was _shattered_.

Retracting its red-clawed hand, the Thresholder eyed them. Blood-stained talons clenched as they slammed their fists together. A challenge.

_Alright, I'll play._ Ice coursed through her arm as shadows coalesced into Soul Eater. Sable charged—

Stone cracked. Bat-like wings stretched, shaking off dust as their owner's lunged. Darkness crackled as a _crack_ reverberated through the stone room. The two Gargoyle Heartless were flung back as Sable descended on the Thresholder. _They can handle those two._ Soul Eater blurred, raining down blow-upon-blow. _ I'll deal with this—uh-oh._

Blood-red talons blurred, and then she was airborne.

_Okay…_ Cat-like, she twisted as she flew up. T_hat was careless, I'll admit._ Knees bent, bracing, balanced upon the balcony railing. _But I won't make that mistake again._ Her arm stretched out.

_Char! Sear! Set-alight!_

Warmth surged within her collecting at the tip of Soul Eater's blade. _"Burn!"_

The warmth shot out as fire, striking the Siamese statue. The Heartless quivered, then went completely limp. _Is that a keyhole?_ "Sora!"

Opponents now dispatched, Sora followed her finger and nodded. Sable winced at the beam of light that pierced the lock.

False-flesh hardened, graying, becoming stone once more.

_Dark-Heart! Hunger!_ A raw, gaping hunger that wouldn't, couldn't be satisfied._ Feed-drain!_ Yellow eyes shown madly.

Dark brows furrowed, teeth flashing in a silent snarl. _I don't think so!_ Soul Eater swept back, her free hand shooting forward—

_Caught_ the writhing mass that was the Pureblood Heartless: Possessor.

Fingers clenched, squeezing the writhing black sphere. Her blood grew cold as the familiar ice-laced fury welled up. _Prey_! _Mine! _

_Dark-Heart! Hunger-drain-hunger_-feed! The Possessor's struggled desperately.

_Prey!_ The ice-laced fury raged. _Weak-prey! _Mine!

Faint purple wisps spasmed around the Possessor. _I'll take that._ Soul Eater's grip reversed, her left arm came up. Semi-gloved fingers brushed the sputtering aura.

And then just like that, the fury was gone. And there was a distinctive lack of Heartless.

Dazed violet blinked rapidly. _What the-what just happened? Did I just-? How?_

_-"The Dark Hearts will seek your power. But what they have, you will take."-_The words from her Awakening resounded in her mind.

_But that…doesn't make sense!_ Balance tipped, she reflexively landed below the balcony in a crouch. _Why would I-?_ A sigh, black hair waving back and forth, _Never mind, I'll think about it later._

Stone crumbled like dust, dissolving into Darkness.

"O…kay, that was strange." Sora stared from the frozen Sable to the now open door, before apparently deciding to shrug it all off. Striding forward confidently, he pushed the large door open, and passed the threshold.

Donald and Goofy flanked him, with Sable, still experiencing some level of shock, took up the rear.

"There's nobody here."

Breaking away from thoughts of _I just _ate_ a Heartless_, Sable glanced up.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" That was definitely a whine in Donald's voice.

Sable sighed, hands folding behind her head as she regained her composure. _Honestly, are their short-term memories _that_ bad?_ "Remember the wardrobe?"

Sora blinked, nodded, then a spark of realization flashed in his eyes. "Oh…I get it."

"Belle sent us." Sable called.

Though expecting it, the original trio still started as supposedly inanimate objects jumped off their respective perches.

_They're even smaller in person…_

"I'm Sora." An illustrative wave of one hand. "That's Donald, Goofy, and Sable."

A white hand shot forward. Cogsworth yelped indignantly as the curious duck examined him none-too-gently.

"…D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding sir!"

Sable's hand darted out, snatching up the clock. "Donald, be nice." Kneeling, she set the clock down.

He looked up gratefully. "Thank you, ma'am."

A shrug. "Think nothing of it."

"I'm glad you're okay." Crouched in front of Lumiere, the candle, Sora looked him over curiously though refrained from picking him up.

The candle smiled, leaping back up onto his perch. "It is we who are overjoyed to see you!"

Sable blinked._ That _is_ a pronounced accent._

"Are you enchanted?" Goofy questioned.

_I bet he's thinking about the brooms back at Disney Castle._ Which brought to mind a noteworthy catastrophe involving brooms, an overly curious Mickey Mouse, and an annoyed Yen Sid. Sable just barely managed to smother her sniggers.

"Yes, that's right." Cogsworth nodded. "It was the Enchantress."

Gold limbs crossing, Lumiere grew almost melancholy. "It seems so long ago…"

"It was a cold winter's night." The teapot, aptly named Mrs. Pots, began. "An old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for shelter."

"But the master of this castle, that is of course, the Prince…turned her away." Cogsworth cut in. "All because of her-" A polite cough. "-_meager_ appearance."

Goofy looked dismayed. "That's awful!"

"Oui." Lumiere nodded. "He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and…how shall I say…cruel."

"Lumiere!" Cogsworth hissed, eyes narrow.

Ignoring them, Mrs. Pots continued. "The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances. Still he would not take her in."

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away," Cogsworth took over, sending one final glare at Lumiere. "To reveal a beautiful enchantress."

Mrs. Pots sighed. "She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart."

"And to further punish him," Cogsworth gestured to himself and the others, "everyone in the castle was enchanted, too."

Sora rocked back, arms folding behind his head. "Wow…that's quite a story."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Goofy asked, eyes concerned.

"Let's get the enchantress!" Donald declared, only to be met with multiple shaking heads.

"Oh no, dear." Mrs. Pots began.

"We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts…" Lumiere trailed off.

"He sure was acting weird." Sora nodded, standing straight.

Mrs. Pots grew thoughtful. "It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others."

Alarm flickered over Cogsworth's face. "You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?"

"Heartless?!"

Sable winced at their volume. "Not hardly." She drawled, massaging an inner ear. "He has a lot of Darkness in him, sure, but not nearly enough for him to be a Heartless…that Possessor we just fought had more than he did."

This calmed the others down, if only a little.

"But," Sable added. "Where there are Heartless then perhaps there are Nobodies as well?"

Cerulean grew concerned, then determined. "Then it's a good thing we're here."

White fingers clenched, then pumped the air. "Let's go find the Beast!"

"Splendid!" Cogsworth cheered.

"Follow me, messieurs." Lumiere leapt from his perch towards the door. "I know a short cut."

/\/\/\

_I wonder if Cogsworth was the major domo before he was cursed._ Sable eyed the suddenly docile suits of armor, and the now open doorway. _Or some other position of high power._

"Alright, how do we get out of here?" Sora's voice drifted out from the stone chamber beyond the doorway.

Sable blinked, then quickly followed them. _I wonder what purpose a room like this provides…_

"I'm afraid we won't be marching out of here that easily." _Lumiere's enjoying this. _ Sable noted, eyeing the candle's smile. "You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption."

"What kind of contraption?" Sora urged somewhat impatiently.

"Observe." Knees bent, then sprang as Clockwork grabbed a lever hanging above him. A slight groan sounded as the lever lowered under the clock's weight.

Chains clanked, dark mist spiraled.

"The lantern came down!" Donald squawked.

Sable eyed the purple wisps accenting the dark mist. _So a purple aura _does_ represent Darkness._

"Indeed it did." Lumiere nodded. "If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage the secret door would open…"

Mrs. Pots sighed. "But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning—with an enchanted flame."

"You must put out this enchanted flame before I am able to light the lanterns properly." Lumiere finished.

Goofy glanced from lantern to kettle to candle. "Can't ya just throw some water on 'em?"

The enchanted servants shook their heads.

"I'm afraid that's not enough." Mrs. Pots looked hopefully at Sora. "But if you use the power of Light…"

_And there goes the metaphorical light bulb._ Sable snickered softly as the Keyblade appeared, wincing only slightly as the blade and the lantern both flashed. _Maybe…I'm developing a kind of immunity? Probably not…_

A red flame replaced the formerly black one. "Bravo!" Lumiere grinned.

"Only three lanterns left." Mrs. Pots noted. "If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!"

"Piece of cake!"

"Again, it is not quite so simple, mon ami." _There's that sly smile again._ "Certainly you cannot expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?"

"What? Why?" The poor clock gasped. "Lumiere! You— Oh, thank you Ms. Sable."

"Don't mention it." Leaning against the lever, Sable set the relieved Cogsworth down. "Does he do that a lot?"

"Every – Time - He gets the opportunity." Cogsworth sighed.

/\/\/\

_Haunting the halls_

_Lining the walls_

_Heartless lurk and wait_

_For a hapless Heart to take_

_But poor prey they choose_

_So they do naught but lose_

_To blade or spell or skill_

_Or simply to a greater will_

_Despite the monotony_, Sable watched the crippled Hook Bat Heartless flutter, then disperse, _I certainly can't complain about the variety of Heartless here._ Gargoyle Heartless specifically, and though they liked appearing out of nowhere it was fun to feel Soul Eater block their various weaponry, mostly axes and swords—

An icy breeze tickled the hairs on her neck. _Wind? Darkness? _Violet eyes scanned the heavy wooden door. _Probably both._ Putting a quieting finger to her lips, she put an ear to the door.

"—She's scheming to take everything you have." A smooth, whispery baritone. "This castle, your precious rose. And then-your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger!"

"Sable…?"

"The Third of the Organization: Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer." Sable whispered. "Be careful, that title isn't just for show."

"What?" The lancer sounded mildly amused. "To love, and be loved in return?" A scoffing snort. "Who could _ever_ love a beast?"

A sudden snarl shook the door. _Lies-lies! She-is-_different!

"Time to intercede." Sable slipped into the room. _I hope they don't draw-of course they do, what was I thinking?_

Gray wind swirled mockingly. "See? She has accomplishes."

_I knew it, he _does_ have the gray aura._

Light flashed as the familiar hexagonal pattern appeared, between the Beast and the rose behind him. Darkness danced, and Xaldin vanished.

"Hey, Prince!" Concerned, Sora approached his friend.

Feral blue narrowed as white fangs flashed, the Beast roared. _Threat-threats! Trespassers!_

"Oh dear, Master!"

Razor sharp claws tore through the air_._

Sable leapt back, chest heavy with _Danger-danger! Trespassing-on-another's-domain!_ Knees braced, she _leapt_, tucked, rolled over the Beast._ The rose!_

Purple wisps surged.

Wood cracked as Sable's back connected. Claws circled around her throat, constricting. _That worked _too_ well!_ The teen writhed. _Air!_

"Please Master, compose yourself!"

There! A slight hesitation. Sable's fingers flexed, brushing violet wisps as the Darkness seemed to engulf her awareness.

_Threats! Threats!_ The raging shadows seethed._ Always-danger, can't-trust, can't-trust, failed-doomed-a-Beast—_

_Blind, he can't _see_._ Sable realized. _Belle,_ she sent, feeling the Darkness pause, _worried, scared-for-you._

_Lies-lies! Using-me, planning-deceit!_ The Shadows denied.

_Dark-wind-lies,_ Sable persisted,_ Salting-wounds, playing-on-fears, _he_-lies_.

Marginally, the shadows receded. _Lies?_ A faint, hopeful flicker of _not_ Darkness.

_Lies._ Her own shadows stretched out coaxingly. _Worried, they're-all-worried. Worried-for-you, the-servants-and-Belle-are._ There, she could feel the jagged rift between _lies-danger-threat_ and _fear, fear-for-friends_. Her shadows slipped in, pulling gently at frayed edges. _Come-over-_here.

And then she could _breathe._ Gasping, Sable slumped to the floor. _Cold, it's cold…_

"Cogsworth…" A confused rasp. "what happened?"

"Well, Master…ah, you see…that is…" Cogsworth stuttered. "How shall I say…ah, actually…mmm…"

"Well," Donald took pity on the clock. "You put everybody down there in that dungeon!"

Shadowed blue eyes widened. "I did what?"

"Ah, you did." A wide-eyed nod from the clock.

"Sable woke you up, though." Sora added.

_Great, bring attention to me._ Sable waved weakly as she forced unsteady limbs to hold her. The Beast's eyes widened in horror as he watched the ebony-haired teen tenderly massage her throat through her white scarf. _Oh, no you don't._ "It's alright Prince," she croaked dismissively. "Don't worry about it." The Beast made to speak. "Listen, Xaldin took and twisted your uncertainty and fear, making you lose track of your Light." A smirk. "But you still endured, by getting everyone out of harm's way, even if it was to the dungeon."

"She's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be." Cogsworth nodded quickly. "After all…Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to—"

"Belle!" Beast cringed as if struck. "I've mistreated her…I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

"She didn't say anything about that." Sora argued.

Claws gripped thick fur. "She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty… She's too good." _She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't have to stay with me—_

"Quit that!" Sable barked, eyes narrowed. "Ask Belle for yourself. Set things straight, but don't go around acting like a fool."

"But…"

"No excuses!" Sora cut in, "C'mon, we'll go with you."

The Beast hesitated, body stiff, then he relaxed and nodded, eyes wary but with a faint spark of hope.

/\/\/\

"Master!"

_Well,_ Sable thought wryly,_ that's certainly _not_ Belle._

"Everybody's safe now." Donald declared.

A bright grin fell over the wardrobe's face. "Wonderful! Thank you!"

Beast glanced worriedly around the room. "Where is Belle?"

"Why, she left in a hurry," A thoughtful frown, "Something about going after this…man in black."

"_What_!"

Sable winced at the volume of the Beast's howl.

"Why doesn't she do as she told?"

"Temper, temper!" The wardrobe rebuked sharply, turning away. "Her spirit is what makes Belle so special."

"Be that as it may," Sable interrupted, turning towards the door. "Harm _will_ come to her if Xaldin thinks it'll hurt the Prince further."

And then she was running.

"I'm warning you!"Belle's alarmed voice sounded through the Entrance Hall, "You'll be sorry!"

"_Belle_!" Beast looked around wildly."Where are you?"

_Ow…ears._ Sable shook her head.

"Beast! Help!" The muffled voice came from behind a large closed door, "I'm in the Ball Room!"

_Shoulder, meet hard wood._ The door flew inward, Sable hit the ground, rolled, and stood with Soul Eater in hand.

"Belle!" The Beast yelled.

"I'm alright!" Belle slammed the balcony door shut. Chains rattled and Darkness danced as the pursuing Heartless glared at the offending door.

_Looks like a wrecking ball…and there's the Dark Aura again._

Yellow eyes spotted them, and the Shadow Stalker Heartless lunged—

-straight up. Hovered. Then rammed down.

Darkness bled across the floor, coating the pillars, walls, even the high ceiling above. It engulfed all but the fighters, and the large golden candelabra hanging over the dance floor.

Her blood turned to ice, sharpening like a spear's point in a wave of _Fight! Threat! Never-give-up, never-give-in!_ She charged, swinging up then _down_—

-missed!

_It _teleports_?_

_A glasgow smile, a trickster's cackle_

_The air warps and bends, _

_Blows miss, strikes do not land_

_Ozone splits, lightning crashes_

_A howl, a cry, wrecking ball blends_

_Teeth, a rake, pillars scrape and bend_

_Claws fly, teeth bared, a haymaker fury_

_Air warps and bends, seeking blend_

_Violet cracks, a piercing whip_

_A flying shield, razor edged_

_To the chandelier, fuse, drop_

_Blue-white fire flies, burns_

_Duck, jump, evade,_

_Hit and run, damage is done_

"_Release!" Keyblade shines, unlocks_

_Chains snap, a cocoon engulfs_

_One down, one more to go_

The cocoon twitched, then _burst_. Bloody-red claws clacked against Darkness-coated floorboards, pulsing, throbbing _fins_ fanned out like antenna.

_Dark Thorn,_ Sable remembered.

Yellow studied them behind a jack-o-lantern grin as the Heartless reared up and—

_Darn, forgot it could do that,_ Sable eyed the sudden _lack _of Heartless. Or was there? _I can still see its aura! And it's… "_Sora! Behind you!"

Translucent claws clattered against the Kingdom Key's defensive blade. Sora's shoe soles skidded noisily across the floor at the force of the blow.

_There!_ Sable leapt, twisted, and fell. The bone in her arm _rang_ as Soul Eater's blade connected solidly against the Heartless's thick skull.

_I don't think it liked that very much. _ Sable mused as the Dark Thorn reared. _And here's where I get off._ Chandeliers were oh so useful, as the Shadow Stalker had proven moments before.

Speaking of which…

Sparks danced as blade-met-chain and the giant chandelier dropped. It landed and Sable quickly abandoned it for the much more stable ground as the chandelier began to spin.

_Like a top—_Hooked chain caught an unsuspecting ankle. _Oops, time to duck._

Were the bordering pillars not enhanced by Darkness, they would have shattered one after the other as the Dark Thorn was slammed. Repeatedly. The ensnaring chain snapped and Dark Thorn would have reached orbital air, were it not for the wall mere meters away.

_Ouch, now that _had_ to hurt._ The impact actually _shook_ the whole room. A being of flesh and blood would have been pan caked by such a brutal slam. But, as it was, the Dark Thorn merely wobbled away, looking rather concussed.

Seeing an opening, Sable charged. "Sora!"

A blur of spiky brown and the younger teen was flanking her. Soul Eater and Kingdom Key leveled, side-by-side, aimed at the disoriented Heartless.

"_Burn!"_ Sable shouted, urging the sudden warmth _that _way.

"_Deep Freeze!"_ Sora echoed

A howl of agony erupted from the Heartless as the scalding sphere struck solidly against the Glasgow grin. Dark Thorn reared high, blinded.

Perfect mirrors, the teens dug in, braced, and _lunged_, cutting across the exposed torso. Both landed in crouches at either rear flank.

With one final howl turquoise-rimmed armor fractured, then _burst_.

Heartless destroyed, the Darkness dispersed and the Ballroom returned to normal, as if nothing had happened.

"We did it!" Sora cheered.

Smirking, Sable settled back, arms crossed-

"So you think." A low drawl.

_Xaldin!_ Sable spun around.

Gray wisps fluttered lazily, winding around folded limps. Xaldin studied them flatly from beneath his raised cowl.

"Xaldin!" Claws clattering, Beast lunged for the Nobody.

"Farewell." Darkness danced, and then he was gone.

Claws clenched, biting into padded palm. "What does he want here?" Beast growled.

"He's with the Organization." The Beast gave Sora a blank look. "Ever heard of the Nobodies?" Still nothing, "When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization…they've got control over _all_ the Nobodies."

_Hey, what's that?_ Curious, Sable approached the unknown objects.

"That's right!" Goofy's eyes narrowed. "And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it."

_Oh, more spell orbs._ Kneeling, she scooped the pair up. A brief flash, and one faded into her palm, bringing with it a sense of _recover, heal, mend._ A blink. _I think that was Cure._

"You're alright!"

Glancing over, Sable watched Belle re-enter the room.

"Belle!" Eyes bright, the Beast bounded over to her, froze, and then looked away shamefully. "Belle…I-I'm sorry—I…wasn't myself." A worried glance. "I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you."

A gentle smile answered him, which Beast returned, albeit somewhat hesitantly.

"Forgive me." His words were soft, pleading.

"I know you weren't yourself." Belle soothed. "You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped…" Beast recoiled sheepishly as Belle waved a scolding finger at him, "that you might have changed a little bit." A sigh. "I wish you could start trusting me." Belle sighed, folding her arms as Beast gazed at the floor.

"Oh, I am afraid time is running short." Lumiere lamented softly.

Sora glanced down at him. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the rose?"

"From the Beast's room?" Donald queried.

The servants nodded. "Precisely. You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls…" Cogsworth trailed off.

"The spell will be broken." Lumiere finished.

"Really," Cerulean eyes widened. "You think he's gonna make it?"

"We think so." Mrs. Potts spoke softly, cuddling her son, Chip, lovingly.

"He'll make it." Sable declared. "Love is to put another's well being before one's self, and he loves Belle with all his heart." A chuckle. "He just needs to learn how to express it better."

Light flashed.

_Ack, my eyes._ Sable recoiled with a smothered groan as Sora unlocked a new gate way. _So much for immunity._

"What happened?" Beast approached them, expression puzzled.

"The gate is _open_!" Donald cheered.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked, looking disappointed.

"Yeah," Brown spikes bobbed apologetically.

"Now, no more arguin', okay?" Goofy warned, though his manner was more teasing than anything.

Beast snuck a glance at Belle, before quickly looking away again.

"We'll see to it." Lumiere bowed. _There's that smile again._

"Take care, dears."

"You're welcome back here anytime."

Sora smiled. "If you hear anything about Riku, or the King, the Heartless, the Organization," a slight pause, "anything at all, let us know!"

/\

_Then I realized how bitter I had become, _

_how pained I had been by all I had seen._

_I was so foolish and ignorant—_

_ I must have seemed like a senseless_

_ Animal to you_

**~Psalm 73:21-22**

**/\/\/\**

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).


End file.
